Watching the Future
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Before Elsa's outburst that sparks Arendelle's big freeze, a mysterious girl appears and claims that everyone in the castle and a blond ice harvester are going to watch the future. Laughs will be shared, tears shed and secrets will be revealed. It's going to be one hectic ride. A 'Watch the Movie' fanfiction.


**AN: So there aren't a lot of these kinds of stories for Frozen, and I've always wanted to do one se here!**

* * *

"I said eno-" Before Elsa could finish there was a flash of light and a girl was suddenly next to the Queen. She was tall with skin as white as parchment, her face slim and there were dark circles around her sliver eyes like she hadn't slept in years. Her hair was piled messily atop her head and what looked to be ash and burning embers glowed in her dark tresses. She wore a beautiful midnight blue gown with long, loose translucent sleeves and ribbons wrapped all round the torso like some sort of artsy corset.

Elsa froze and stared at the mysterious woman, but was even more horrified when she saw layers of frost forming on her un-gloved hand. The woman looked at Elsa's hand and smiled. She brought the Queen's hand down and covered it with both of hers, and when she released it the frost was gone.

"You're right, my Queen, that is quite enough." The woman spoke kindly. Guards already marched through the frightened guests, swords in hand ready to defend their Queen.

"Step away from the Queen!" The head guard called and the guards behind him raised their swords.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh hush." And with a wave of her hand, all the guards weapons disappeared.

"Sorcerous! Witch!" The Duke of Weasleton screamed with a pointed finger and hid behind his two escorts.

The woman seemed greatly irritated by his accusation and snapped her fingers. "You too." The Duke's mouth was then suddenly shut with a gag that he couldn't get off.

"Now if we can all be civil, I will tell you all who I am and why I was sent here." The anxious guests nodded.

"I have many names, but you all may call me Angel." 'Angel' curtsied. "And I was sent here by request from some friends of mine to help save you."

"Save us? From what?" Anna spoke warily, her sister's glove still clutched in her hand. Hans placed a hand on her waist in an effort to comfort his fiancé and didn't miss the quick glare Angel threw his way when he did so.

"From future suffering." Angel said bluntly. The crowd started to whisper. "My friends thought it best way to help you, would be to show you." Angel reached in her hair and pulled out a handful of ash and with a single blow from her lips, the ash whisked and whirled through the room. Suddenly, all guests, guards and even the castle staff were seated on comfortable lounges orderly arranged in the now cleared throne room. What startled everyone even more was the huge white sheet right at the front of the room that stretched from the ceiling to the floor and wall to wall.

Angel smiled and glided over to her own seat. "I know you all probably have questions, but we have one more guest on his way so please get more aquatinted with each other while he arrives." Angel said sweetly and went her own seat of to the side. "Oh, and don't bother trying to get out of the castle, no one leaves unless I say." The Duke had tried to yell something but the gag prevented that.

The guests (hesitantly) started to speak to each other about what they were about to see. Elsa's eyes were darting around everywhere, she tried to sit tall and proud as a Queen should, but was failed terribly. She glanced down at her ungloved hand. Angel was powerful all right, she managed to stop the ice and it still hadn't returned.

"Queen Elsa?" A voice piped up from her right side. She turned to see a woman seated on a lounge with big green eyes and choppy but silky brown hair looking her. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and this is my husband Eugene," She motioned to handsome man whom sat next to her. "And we couldn't help but notice your distress."

"O-oh no, I'm quite alright." Rapunzel raised a brow and Elsa swallowed. Hard.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm just nervous about what we're going to see; what's going to be revealed." She rubbed her hands together consciously.

The Princess looked to her husband who smiled and they turned together to look at the Queen. "Well, we're sure whatever will be revealed will be for the best."

Eugene nodded at his wife. "What she said, don't worry you're majesty, relax." Elsa tried to, but couldn't.

"Uh, Elsa?" The blond whipped her head around to see her sister in front of her, staring at her toes. "Um, here." She held out the blue glove she had ripped off her from before. Elsa stood and took it gently, making sure she didn't make skin contact and slipped it back on.

She sighed, feeling like her old self again. "Thank you, Anna."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"I still want to get married."

"I won't allow it."

Anna huffed, frustrated, and went to sit down by her fiancé. When she did, the throne room doors were pushed open. A tall man with sandy blond, dressed in heavy furs, stepped through.

He cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "Uh, I was told by my family to come here?"

Angel stood. "Kristoff! Come in!"

"Angel?" 'Kristoff' made his way around everyone's seat to where Angel stood at the side. "What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

"We're here to view the future." Angel informed. "And you play a significant role in it so I though it best you be here."

The Kridtoff looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Alright."

"You can seat right over there." Angel said and with the wave of a hand, the two-seater lounge Elsa sat on and the one Anna and Hans sat on became one long seat. Kristoff went to sit between Elsa and Anna, but bowed to the Queen before he sat.

"Your Majesty." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello." She spoke as he sat. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Princess Anna." The Princess introduced. "And this is my fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Kristoff looked said Prince up and down, he didn't like the vibe that came off him.

He looked back to the Princess and nodded. "Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Anna bit her lip. "I don't mean to pry, but how do you know her?" She motioned to Angel who was inspecting the white sheet that appeared in the room.

"She's a friend of the family." He said bluntly. Anna blinked and wondered what kind of family would be friends with such a powerful being such as Angel.

"Alright!" Angel announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're about to start, brace yourselves, some things you see may not be so pleasant." Everyone looked on warily as the woman sat down, the lights dimmed and the screen came to life.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R! Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
